1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaslighter.
2. Related Art
As is well known, a gaslighter has many small parts assembled. These lighter parts are assembled by hand. In the field of gas lighter industry the tendency is towards the reduction of the size and weight of lighter parts. Thus, assembling work increasingly requires skillfulness and much time invloved, and as a matter of fact the efficiency with which such small parts are assembled, cannot be improved.